Hibari's VongolaStyle Birthday Fic
by Luna Ichinomiya
Summary: A certain arcobaleno told Hibari Kyouya to come to the Herbivore a.k.a. Sawada Tsunayoshi's House and What will happen...one-shot...


Hello everyone…This is my First Fanfic for Hibari's Birthday  
>And I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…<p>

Warning: Shounen – Ai, bit OOC( I guess… ) and wrong grammar…

Enjoy the Story...:)

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thought'

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya the Disciplinary Committee and Sadistic Chairman who loves biting herbivores to death was walking around the street and it's 5:30 when he arrived at the herbivore a.k.a as Tsunayoshi Sawada's House.<p>

'Why am I here again in the first place?' Hibari thought.

_~ Flashback~_

_Hibari was doing some paper works and he's in a very bad mood when a certain baby came in the reception room._

"_Ciaossu Hibari" Reborn said_

"_What are you doing here, baby?"Hibari asked while glaring at Reborn._

"_I want you to come to Tsuna's house after you done with the paper works"_

"_And why would I do that?" Hibari asked irritably._

"_Because if you come…I'll fight you whenever you want and there was a surprise for you" Reborn said while smirking._

'_The baby was smirking…It means it can't be good' Hibari thought and said "Fine" with a sigh._

"_See you later Hibari and don't be late or that person will be disappointed" Reborn said with a grin and left leaving Hibari confused._

_~Flashback Ends~_

Hibari just sighed and was about to ring the doorbell when…

"Ara~ you must be Tsu-kun's friend, ne?" Nana Sawada said while standing at the gate

'Maybe she went back from shopping' Hibari thought and then answered "Hai Sawada-san"

"Oh don't be formal…Just call me Nana, ne?" Nana said with a smile

Hibari was thinking if the herbivore's mother was stupid or she's just like that before hesitately said "H-hai Nana-san" 'Why am I stuttering?'

"What's your name?" Nana asked

"Hibari Kyouya "

"Saa~ Hibari-kun Let's go inside… Tsu-kun and the others must be waiting for you" Nana said while entering the house with Hibari behind.

'Hn…This is a simple house for a herbi-wait…did the herbivore's mother said others? I'll bite that herbivore and the others to death' Hibari thought with a dark aura emitted all over him and was about to leave when..

"Hibari-kun, Tsu-kun is waiting for you in the living room…please go" Nana said

'Stupid herbivores' Hibari just walked in towards the living room and opened the door and then

THUMP

BOP

TWACK

BOOM

PAK!

There in the room were the herbivores holding a confetti and were crowding in front of Hibari while he glared at everyone. ( Yes everyone: the Arcobaleno and the Varia are there.)

And before he grabbed his tonfa who-knows-where-it-come-from. A very familiar voice spoke first

"HEY HIBARI!HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said it to the extreme.

"Hahaha Hibari Happy Birthday" Yamamoto said while laughing

"Tch if it isn't for the tenth…I wouldn't have come here" Gokudera said with a scowl.

"Kyouya…Here's your birthday gif-" Dino said and was cut when he tripped over nothing while everyone in the room except Hibari sweat dropped.

"Lambo-san's gonna eat all the food" Lambo said

"Kufufu~ it's the skylark's birthday…Oh how I wish to ravish you" Mukuro was obviously trying to seduce Hibari.( As you can see…Mukuro just release from the Vindice…Temporarily)

"Mukuro-sama! Aa-ano cloud man…Happy birthday and this is my and Mukuro-sama's gift for you" Chrome said while handing the gifts to Hibari in which Hibari accepted.

While Everyone were greeting Hibari a "Happy Birthday" and Kyouya was twitching like hell. Nana and Tsuna entered the room with a tray of foods and drinks while Reborn was sitting on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hibari-kun, Tanjoubi Omedetou" Nana greeted while she placed the food on the table and Tsuna being Tsuna just stand there staring at Hibari with a pink blush on his cheeks.

'What should I do, What should I do…Greet him happy birthday and then run to my room. Yes, that would do…Come on Tsuna, Just relax relax relax' Tsuna thought then snapped out of it when Reborn just kicked him in the head.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should worry about that later and Ciaossu Hibar i" Reborn said

"REBORN!YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" Tsuna said while holding his head and Reborn ignored him

"Since today is Hibari's Birthday Celebration Vongola-Style…Let's eat first then we'll play a game" Reborn said while grinning like there was no tomorrow.

'Vongola-style? This can't be good' 'I'll bite them to death later' Tsuna and Hibari thought

Everyone dug on the table eating and Tsuna just stand there sweat dropped while Hibari was twitching and left the room

Tsuna noticed and followed Hibari outside the living room.

"Herbivore…What's the meaning of this?" Hibari growled

"Umm,b-b-birthday celebration? But I-I-I know you d-d-don't like crowding..it's just that I-I-I w-want t-to s-s-spend Hibari-san's birthday with everyone…" Tsuna said while crying in fear while Hibari just staring at the cowering in fear herbivore.

Hibari just sighed and told Tsuna to do whatever they want and Tsuna being Tsuna again smiled cutely.

"Ano…Hibari-san, are you hungry?" Tsuna asked

"Hn" was only Hibari said

"Then let's go to the kitchen then…I know you hate crowd and I'll cook a food for you" Tsuna said while walking towards the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, Tsuna started cooking while Hibari was waiting….patiently?

*Somewhere *

Unknown to them, a certain hitman was watching them with a video camera in hand.

'Hmm…This will be interesting' Reborn said with a smirk

*Back to the Kitchen *

Tsuna was done cooking and served the food at the table and they started eating

"Umm…Hibari-san?"

"Hmm?"

"The food? Is it taste horrible?" Tsuna asked because he was afraid the the food was horrible

"Not really" 'It was delicious actually' Hibari said and thought at the same time

While they were eating their food. A certain arcobaleno entered the room

"Ciaossu"

"Reborn!"

"Akambo…What is it this time?"

"Everyone in the living room were waiting for you two and we're going to start the game"

"Hai…Hibari-san Let's go?" Tsuna said with a sigh

"Hn"

They left the kitchen towards the living and when they reached the door of the living room. Tsuna was hesitating to open the door and Hibari had a very bad feeling about this while Reborn was smirking like hell.

"Dame-Tsuna…Just open the door and get inside" Reborn said while kicking Tsuna in the back.

"OUCH!REBORN THAT HURTS!" Tsuna yelled

Hibari just helped Tsuna to stand up and walked in the living room while Tsuna murmured a Thank you and followed Hibari inside.

When the two walked inside, everyone was sitting on the floor and they circled themselves and two wondered what would be the game they were playing.

The question was answered by a certain arcobaleno.

"We'll be playing "Vongola-style Truth or Dare" and whoever backs out or wouldn't answer the question or do the dare will have to eat Bianchi's poison cooking" Reborn said while smirking.

Everyone in the room except Hibari and Xanxus cringed in fear and Reborn continued

"This will be the game…One by one will have to draw a piece of paper in a box and read it loud so everyone will hear it and it was rumble so no one know what will it be and you have to do it. If you answer the question or do the dare…You have to drink a glass of vodka until you passed out and if you passed out, you lose and the winner would be the person who didn't fainted and the prize will be Hibari and besides I knew very well that many of you want to take Hibari" Reborn explained and smirked.

",,,,,,,,,," The people in the room were speechless and blushing except Hibari, Yamamoto, Gokudera ( Since 8059 is a couple already ) and the Arcobalenos.

"Well…I guess we should start the game" Fon said

"That's right, Kora!" Colonnello said

"Ushishishi…The prince will enjoy this" Belphegor said

"Muu…I'm not playing without paying me" Mammon said

"VOIIIIII! Let's start this game already!" Squalo

"Shut up shark-trash" Xanxus

"If the boss will play…I will also play" Levi

"Hoho~Let's start the game and spread the gayness~" Lussuria

While the others just sweat dropped and sighed. Reborn noticed it and continued

"Well let's start the game. First draw… Hibari" Reborn announced.

Hibari drew and opened it and he read

"Do you love someone? Yes I do" Hibari answered honestly and drink a glass of vodka.

"Hmm…Very honest aren't we, Hibari?" Reborn said with a grin

"Just continue akambo" Hibari said bluntly and Reborn ignored it and continued

"Next draw…Belphegor"

Belphegor drew and opened it

And the paper said

"You have to clean the bathroom"

Everyone was silent until they laughed very hard

"VRRROIIIII!The oh-so-called-princc will be cleaning the bathroom" (A/N: Sorry Belphegor's fans )

"Oh my~Bel-chan..."

"Tch…The knife-bastard deserves it"

"Maa maa Gokudera…Don't be like that"

"Poor Belphegor-dono"

Hibari and Xanxus just smirked and the other were laughing while Tsuna just sweat dropped

"The prince would never do that…that dare is for peasants and I'm a prince"

"And who said that you're a prince, knife-bastard?"

"Since Belphegor wouldn't do it…You have to eat Bianchi's poison cooking

Everyone except Hibari, Xanxus and the arcobalenos cringed and Tsuna gulped.

Belphegor passed out after eating Bianchi's. Reborn continued

"Third draw…Xanxus"

Xanxus drew and opened and read

"Eat Bianchi's poison cooking"

Everyone again was silent and Tsuna gulped and shivered

Xanxus just did his dare and passed out

"Fourth draw…Basil" Reborn announced

Basil drew and opened and read out loud

"You have to kiss a certain male pineapple head on the cheeks"

"Basil-kun has to kiss Mukuro-sama" Chrome said

"Kufufu…Saa Basil-chan~" Mukuro whispered to Basil's ears which caused Basil to blush with different shades of red

"Eh? Demo…Mukuro-do-"

Mukuro kissed Basil on the lips and Basil just moaned

Everyone in the room were blushing and speechless

"Hey!Pineapple bastard!Get a room!" Gokudera growled

Mukuro and Basil walked out and went to the bathroom and continued their session

Reborn sighed and continued "Fifth draw…Yamamoto"

Yamamoto laughed and drew and opened and read

"Who do you love the most? Gokudera" Yamamoto answered while Gokudera blushed

And they continued the game and everyone except Hibari got drunk or ate Bianchi's poison cooking and the last was Tsuna and the last paper fell on the floor and Tsuna picked and opened it.

His eyes were wide and his cheeks were red. While Tsuna was reading, he didn't even noticed that Hibari was behind him and Hibari was also reading the contents of the paper and Hibari's eyes were a little wide but kept his composure.

Tsuna just finished reading and was about to turn around when he felt an arms were snaked around his waist and Tsuna jumped in surprised to see Hibari...? Hibari Kyouya was HUGGING Tsuna a.k.a Dame-Tsuna

'I must be dreaming. If this is a dream…please don't wake me up' Tsuna thought and snapped when Hibari cupped his cheeks

"Tsunayoshi"

"A-a-ano…H-Hibari-s-san?"

"Just do your dare"

"Is it okay w-w-with y-you?"

"Hn"

Tsuna breathe deeply before he kissed Hibari fully on the lips. It was sweet and simple but Hibari deepened the kiss and turned into a make-out session.

After 2 minutes and air was needed. They parted and panted heavily

"H-H-Hibar-ri-s-san… Happy birthday and I-I-I l-love you but I-I-I know you l-l-love someone e-e-else so i-i-it's o-okay to r-reject m-me" Tsuna said cutely while blushing and preventing himself from crying.

Hibari just smirked and turned into a small genuine smile and said

"You're the person that I love…Herbivore"

"Ah…Oka-wait, What?" Tsuna said in disbelief

"I will not repeat myself…Herbivore" Hibari just smirked. His herbivore is to cute to resist and teased

Tsuna just pouted and looked away and was about to walk away when a hand hold his arm and turned around to see Hibari chuckled and asked

"What's so funny?" Tsuna frowned

"Nothing…So where's my gift?"

"The whole celebration and the k-k-k-kiss"

"Thank you"

"Y-y-you're welcome" Tsuna stuttered with a cute smile

"Tsunayoshi…I have something to tell you" Hibari said in a serious tone

"W-w-what i-i-is i-it?" Tsuna asked nervously

Hibari was holding a box and kneeled his knee in front of Tsuna and opened the box with a ring in it.

The ring was really beautiful with a Diamond in the middle

"Tsunayoshi…Will you marry me?" Hibari asked patiently

"H-h-hai…Hai Hibari-san" Tsuna said with tears on his cheeks

Hibari placed the ring on Tsuna's finger while stood up and hugged Tsuna and Tsuna hugged Hibari back

Unknown to them, a certain baby and his ex-student were watching them and recording it

*Somewhere *

"Reborn…are you sure about this?" Dino asked nervously

"Of course…After all it's all according to my plan." Reborn said with a glint in his eyes

"Hahaha..." Dino laughed and thought 'What a scary baby'

" I can read minds…Dino" Reborn said while Leon transforms into a gun and shoot Dino and Dino passed out

Reborn just smirked

*Back to the living room *

"Ano…Hiba-"

"Kyouya"

"Huh?"

"Call me Kyouya…Herbivore"

"HIIEE! Gomenasai….K-K-Kyou-y-ya"

"That's better"

"SADIST!"

Hibari just smirked and kissed Tsuna and then went upstairs towards Tsuna's room and do what they want to do (A/N: I leave it to your imagination…)

_The End_

*OMAKE*

2 weeks later…

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO JUUDAIME!" Gokudera said in fury and Hibari ignored him

"Maa maa Hayato…But it's impossible for Tsuna to be like that since he's a male"

"Yamamoto is right to the EXTREME!"

"Sawada-dono"

"Kufufu…Do not worry Basil-chan~ everything will be fine"

"Boss"

"Ushishishi…The peasant is pregnant"

"Kyaa~ Tsu-kun is pregnant! I will be his/her godmother okay?"

"VROIII! The brat is PREGNANT!"

"Shut up scums"

Tsuna just sweat dropped and Reborn smirked

"So lil'bro…What will be the name of the baby?"

"Hmm…I don't know yet but I'll think about it"

"I think all of us should go outside and leave the couple alone" Reborn remarked

Everyone left the room except the two

"THIS IS KYOUYA"S FAULT!" Tsuna exclaimed

"Why is that?"

"Because if we didn't do that…This would never happened"

"What happened had already happened and you didn't stop me herbivore"

Tsuna just sighed. There's no point in arguing with Hibari and walked towards Hibari and hugged him in which Hibari hugged back

"You'll never leave me when I give birth to this baby right?" Tsuna asked

"Don't worry my dear herbivore…I would never leave you" Hibari assured

Tsuna kissed Hibari on the lips and deepened the kiss and went towards the bed and slowly went to dreamland while hugging each other.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? Is it good? or bad? Please review and tell me my mistakes

Tsuna: Why am I pregnant again Nikki-san

Me: -sighed- Please Tsuna…I don't want to talk about it

Hibari: Because you sucks herbivore

Me: Oh just shut up

Hibari: ...

Tsuna & Me: Happy Birthday Again Hibari-san/Hibari

Hibari: -muttered-

Tsuna: Please review

Hibari: Or I'll bite you to death

Me: See you again next time…


End file.
